Party to the Godly
by Darthposeidon
Summary: Rumor has that Percy's, Annabeth's, Nico's, Thalia's, Grover's, and even Tyson's favorite actor Harrison Ford is rumored to be in a cabin not far from Long Island. But things take an unexpected turn when they crash. Percabeth and Thalico
1. The Weird Drive

(A/N Hey everyone, this is my first story so be nice. I do Percy Jackson romances and other stuff. This story is called Party to the Godly. (HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE STAR WARS FAN)! Percy, Annabeth (Percabeth) Thalia, Nico (Thalico) , Tyson, and Grover. I wont tell you the plot in the story now, but it will be funny, romantic, and star wars quotes! Oh yeah this is 10 years after TLO. Thalia quit the hunters.

"Percy where are we now?" asked Annabeth. "Are we there yet?" asked a depressed Nico. "Anybody have any tin cans?" asked Grover "Does anybody have a triple patty Cheeseburger made in Texas with magical cow meat, ancient lettuce, and rotten tomatoes?" asked a starving Thalia. Everybody stared at her "What?" she asked.

"There it is!" exclaimed Percy. Then everything blacked out.

When Percy came to he was sprawled on the snow close to the others, who haven't awoken yet. "Oh man." said Percy. He was bleeding and thirsty. Suddenly something that looked like a I-message appeared. The person he recognized was Pan. "Pan." Moaned Percy. "You must go to the Winter Isles, there, you will find-" "Whoa, Whoa, back up the truck. Why are you imitating Star Wars Episode 5?" "Well Percy your father was seduced by the dark side of the-" "SHUT UP! I need to help my friends!" "Sigh. Very well you were our only-"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" and Percy broke the I-message with a ten foot wave of water.

(A/N Cool but short? Ok, please, no personal opinion reviews until Chapter 2. Suggestions right now are okay.)


	2. They Reach their Goal

(A/N Welcome to chapter 2. You may now post reviews. This is where the action begins. May the gods be with you (what a coincidence!) Disclaimer: not rick riordan don't own blah blah… enjoy. Percy carried everybody to a cabin after his… thing with Pan.

"Percy, what the hell?" screamed Thalia and Annabeth at the same time. " My tin cans." cried Grover. "PEOPLE! Shut up!" screamed Percy. "Look there's food, water, and everything else we need. Oh and Grover, we need to talk about Pan." Grover's eyes widened! Percy said "we can go and-" suddenly a man appeared through the door "No, no. Tell Demeter I can't deliver her Star Wars Episode 6 Hemph-ray copy today. Look, I'm outside Long Isl- I gotta call you back" and hung up. "You didn't hear any of that, did you?" asked the man "A-Are you Harr-" Harrison Ford Percy? Yes I am." Um Mr. Ford, we are half-bloods." Said Nico "oh thank the gods" said Harrison. "Sooooo what do you do with the gods?" asked Percy. "Well, I'm actually Hermes's apprentice and/or servant." You a messenger?" asked Tyson "I guess you can say that. I was actually looking for you guys." Us? Uhhhhh." Percy fainted right on the spot. 'AAGH, do I have to do this every single time?" complained Annabeth, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. She got down and kissed Percy for a minute. "huh what Harrison Ford, pancakes, Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2? "Percy, wake up. Your girlfriend here had to kiss you to wake you up. Anywho, my message to you guys is that you guys need to head to the local airport." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Percy "not Zeus!" Don't worry, he knows, he won't crush you grind you into tiny pieces, and blast you into oblivion. "Where is the airport?" asked Grover. "Any airport. Gods, remember?" "Where are we going?" asked Thalia. "Why, Paris, France of course. You guys are going on a couples' vacation!"


	3. The Battle over Paris The Flight

(A/N Hello. Cool? Well then please x infinity r&r. See how quickly I update? All Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back is dedicated to the upcoming Star Wars Celebration V in Orlando, Florida August 12-15 2010. Enjoy.

After waiting paitently for half an hour, Percy started listening to the entire Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back soundtrack on his iPad. Then he watched the actual movie on it. Finally, their airplane called the _Olympian-Class Star Destroyer_ (A/N its not really one) arrived with… Hecate the magic minor goddess piloting! "Where the hell is Lord Hermes?" screamed Annabeth. Hecate said "Because of you, my daughter Circe is in Greek Therapy! Since I'm the magic goddess I can Force-choke you if I want." "Did the Olympian Council give permission for you to pilot us?" asked Nico. "Lord Hermes owed me a favor." Hecate reported "We have hot dogs, pizza, chicken sandwiches, cheeseburgers- YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! screamed Thalia Everybody stared at her. "What?" Thalia answered. Hecate said "All of you have to watch Star Wars Episode V on the TVs except Percy. He can watch Pink Floyd: The Wall for all I care. Annabeth asked "Why should Percy not have to watch Star Wars?" Hecate answered "He already watched it on his iPad." Percy smiled evily. "Why you son of a bitch!" said Annabeth and slapped him then made out with him. "Wow that's sexy." pondered Thalia. "Why can't I do that to Nico?"

**A Few Hours later.**

Everybody but Hecate was asleep. Normal right? All of a sudden there was a roar. "We got company!" screamed Hecate. All of a sudden there was laserfire. The fasten seat-belt sign turned on. Suddenly The Battle of Yavin song started playing. "Nice touch." Grover mumbled."AAAAAAGH!" "Oiconetei taleyu! Shouted Hecate. Suddenly the plane got huger, different with Imperial Officers scurrying around. "I thought Olympian-Class Star Destroyer was a nickname!" screamed Percy over the shouting and laserfire. Hecate answered "This really is an Olympian-Class Star Destroyer, Jackson, made by ZGI (Zeus Galactic Incorporations)!" "Here they come!" screamed an Olympian Officer. Then there was a boom. The battle of Yavin song stopped and was replaced with The Battle of Hoth song starting at 4min 38sec part. Suddenly, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Tyson, Grover, and Hecate were outside Aeroports de Paris (A/N I've been there!) "What the Hades!" Screamed Nico. "That's my revenge for C.C." said Hecate. "What?" asked Percy "Well Ja- suddenly a phone appeared at Hecate's ears. "Hello? Hi Mark! We still for tonight? Gasp! Earlier? That's fantastic! I'll be there!" She hung up. "I have a date with Mark Hamill. G2g! Then in a POOF! She was gone. "Sooooooooo hotel?" asked Percy to everyone. "Sure Seaweed Brain. By the way, I know French." "Ok, let's catch a taxi." Said Nico.

(A/N That was ausome. Oh, and in case you don't know, I'm male. What girls do you know are obsesses with Star Wars and like PJO?


	4. Aphrodite Night Tonight

(A/N I thought there was no Star Wars Fanfic. But it turns out there is! Which means no more Star Wars in this story (actually there will be some, but not like Chapter 3). Let's Party to the Godly! Also, everything Paris is accurate, because I've been there AND I'm going again in 6 days!

"Wow." Everybody said in unison. "A PS3!" Exclaimed Nico. With… God of War III?"

"That was my idea, punk!" boomed a voice. "And Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2! That's not even out yet!" exclaimed Percy. "Guys! Yelled Annabeth. This is PARIS!" "Oh yeah." Said Percy. "Ok this is our room, Seaweed Brain, the one other there is Thalia's and Nico's." "And Tyson's?" "Me sleep on carpet." He went to try it out. "French leather! This better than bed!" "Um okay. Soooooo what now?" asked Percy. "I know! Let's go to Paris's Arc de Triumph (A/N Been there too)! So… architecturally designed…eh." Said Annabeth. Percy responded "All right and tonight, modern sexy party, or classical romantic dinner" Thalia yelled "PAAAAAAAAARTY! But let's go to a place with American cheeseburgers." "What is with you and cheeseburgers?" asked Percy.

**A Few Hours Later, after slaughtering monsters in God of War III…**

"Oh Percy, hold me." Annabeth said dreamily. Arc de Triumph was a tall monument not far from the outskirts (suburbs) of Paris. However, Percy was not impressed. "Annabeth this monument is… dull. Can't we go to the Eifell Tower?" "Seaweed Brain, you always like the big and famous stuff. Pay attention to the little stuff for once." "Wow she's hot" thought Percy. "I like the way you think Percy." Said a lovely voice. He turned around. There was Aphrodite, the goddess of love. "I have a suggestion for you. I have an… ingredient for you to put in any liquid. If you put this in plain water for example, it will have the effects of average wine. However if you put this in an already alcoholic drink… let's just say you'll have very, very, lovely enjoyment. Oh, and you have to put in Annabeth's drink too for good results." She waved and left. "Percy, you okay?" asked Annabeth. "Uuuh yeah. Yeah." She smiled then looked at the top of the monument.

**6 Hours Later**

The gang went to a club called Hencet+5. Tyson stayed at the hotel to play Cyclops Island 5 on the PS3. Percy's POV

"Ok" I told myself. "I'm most likely gonna use Aphrodite's… ingredient." I did some horrible rapping but did some pretty awesome dance move's with Annabeth. A few hour left. We were all sweating. Me and Annabeth went to the bar. "2 strawberry martinis please." "Soooo Annabeth." "Percy I- Grover? No! No tin cans from the recycle bin. Grover! UGH! While she was gone, I took a deep breath, I said to myself Brace yourself. I took one more breath. I put the powder in my drink and in Annabeth's. It became invisible. Annabeth came back. "Ugh. Grover was eating tin cans from the recycle bin again." I chuckled "yeah". I held up my glass. "A toast to you m'lady." Annabeth smiled "you too, Seaweed Brain." And we drank our drinks.

_**Warning! These next parts of chapter have sexually content, intense partying, and curses.**_

"Uh Percy. I feel funny." "me too." "Percy, why do I-" then she kissed me so hard I almost fell. I responded. Suddenly the next thing I knew I was on the dance floor with Annabeth singing and dancing. unison

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I was right all along. DuDudududuuu dududu Yeah,Yyah,yeah, you come tag along. Exibit A on a tray. Ooooooh yeeeah bitch you come and you look at exhibit A and you cuss! Exhibit what you is depressing. Yeah ya. Ya. We roooooooock. __**Percy**__:yah girl you come along and you dance with me. __**Annabeth:**__oh water boy you go and swim and it is hot. Unison: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHH! Hey,Hey body girl you come and look at meeee. Hey,hey body girl you eat cheeseburgers_ "YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!" _Hey,hey body girl your good on the bed cha cha! _We started rapping and moon walking away. Last I remember, we were intensly making out then we made out/moon walked all the way back to the hotel went to our bedroom. "Percy? Annabeth? You home? Me come in and-gasp Polyphemus! Die! Die!

And the night was spent away.

Meanwhile: "Nico, have you seen Percy and Annabeth?" "No." "Hey, weren't they drinking these" holding up an **Almost**empty martini. "Oh my gods! One of Aphrodite's love serums!" exclaimed Nico. "You don't think…" "Bah, this is Paris." "Let 'em enjoy it."

A/N R&R! Tick Tick Boom was nice touch.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N How lovely! By the way the "I love you. I know" part is dedicated to The 30th anniversary of Star Wars Episode V!

"Perceus Jackson! What did you do?" "I got some powder from Aphrodite and put it in your martini." "A love serum, of course! Percy, you are the most evil, most sexy demigod I know! I love you." "I know." "Is that Nico?" asked Annabeth. "Uh-oh." Said Nico. "You taped us?" screamed Percy. "OOOOH NICO! You better be good at making friends! Because your new best friend's gonna be Kronos!" screamed Percy. "AGH!" screamed Nico. Before Nico could run, Percy caught him by the collar. "Please NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Percy shot water in Nico's face. "EGH! EGH!" choked Nico. "DIE PERVERT!" yelled Percy A few minutes later Percy stopped and dropped Nico to the floor. He didn't move. "Percy." Asked Annabeth "Is he…" "I don't think so." Responded Percy. "Percy, he still isn't…" Nico coughed water out. "Percy, help…" "Who's the asshole now Nico? WHO?" "Me, I'm the asshole." "Well you freakin' asshole, get back to your bed AND SUCK SOME BULL SHIT! "I'm the asshole." Mumbled Nico as he walked back to bed/Thalia. "Wow Seaweed Brain that was soooo sexy and hot!" "Listen, Annabeth. I was wondering if we can to downtown Paris?" "Sounds great!" She yelled to everybody "HEY GUYS, WE'RE GOING TO DOWNTOWN PARIS!" "OK!" screamed Thalia "WE'RE COMING!"

A/N Awesome!


End file.
